


I Have A Plan

by dragonstar17



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Relationships, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar17/pseuds/dragonstar17
Summary: How four members of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball team get trapped in the basketball club room.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147799
Kudos: 44





	I Have A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt  
> “Yeah, I have a plan.”  
> “Is it a good one?”  
> “I have a plan”

In hindsight, they all should have seen this coming. It was Tendou after all. And because it was Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, Ushijima, and Tendou were stuck hiding out from the Shiratorizawa basketball team inside the basketball team’s clubroom on a Saturday afternoon. 

This entire escapade was only happening because Tendou wanted revenge on the captain of the basketball team for ruining his weekly Shonen Jump. Well, that was really just one of the many incidents that led up to the four finally throwing in the towel deciding it was time to get payback. The prestigious academy’s basketball and volleyball teams have never gotten along with each other. No one really knows why, but it has always been like that. For the most part they avoided each other and would just glare at each other and throw insults at each other if they did cross paths. That was until the start of the year when poor little Goshiki tripped during lunch spilling hot soup into the lap of the basketball captain. Apparently the basketball team took this as a declaration of war, and decided to start tormenting the volleyball team. 

Man did they make things annoying. From messing with the water temperature during showers, to the volleyball courts being too slippery, to a volleyball imploding and sending purple glitter everywhere. The team was still finding the fairy barf (as Tendou referred to it as) places around the gym. This wasn’t even accounting for the individual things that would happen to team members. Goshiki got a glitter bomb package that he opened in his dorm room. It took over two hours to get most of it cleaned up, but he was still sometimes coming to practice with random bits of glitter on him. Shirabu and Kawanishi dorm room floor got covered in cups full of those wired bean bags beans that were knocked over as soon as the dorm room door was opened. These were just the tip of the iceberg and the team was slowly beginning to get more pissed at each passing prank. 

The only reason the volleyball team hadn’t retaliated yet was because of Ushijima. He pulled captain rule over all of them and told them they weren’t allowed to get payback. The great ace claimed it would only make things worse, but it wasn’t like they were getting better. The team had pointed this fact out, but Ushijima had made up his mind. The basketball team never went directly after Ushijima or Tendou with their pranks. Even they had enough sense to know that if something happened to Tendou and Ushijima would be on a warpath. Everyone knew what happened to the classmate who a tormented Tendou during their 2nd year, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Ushijima’s anger.

Tendou’s manga was the breaking point for Ushijima to give the go ahead to finally get back at the basketball team after seeing how upset Tendou was that Saturday morning. Tendou had already developed plans to pull one big prank that would cause the basketball team to suffer so much that it would hopefully lead to a ceasefire, and if it didn’t then it sure was going to be funny. Tendou, Ushijima, Semi, and Shirabu were the only members currently at the school, so they decided they would set everything up. What they hadn’t counted on was the basketball team showing up right before they could get started. They had nowhere to go but the basketball team’s clubroom hence the current situation. 

Shirabu and Semi were sitting together on one of the benches. “Guys, come on we need to do something to get out here.” Shirabu whispers hand clenched around the duffel bag with supplies for the prank inside. 

“Yeah and how are we going to manage that?” Semi shoots back in a hushed tone, slipping his duffle bag off his shoulder and carefully placing it on the floor. “If the basketball team finds us in here we are going to get it.” 

Ushijima and Tendou were whispering to each other and glancing back and forth from the door back to each other. The only way out was the way they came in, and to get out of the gym they would have to walk past the basketball team. They were trapped like rats. 

“Are you two coming up with a plan over there?” Shirabu asks standing up from the bench and stalking over to Mirciale and Monster duo. Semi grabs his bag and follows behind. 

Tendou puffs up his chest, “Yeah, I have a plan.” 

Semi crosses his arms and gives Tendou a hard look, “Is it a good one?”

“I have a plan.” Tendou responds with a smile breaking out on his face. 

“We are dead.” Semi whines as quietly as he can. Shirabu rubs his back trying to comfort the third year setter. 

“Actually Satori’s plan is rather brilliant.” Ushijima pipes up, placing a hand on Tendou shoulder, giving it a small squeez. 

“Aww thanks Waka.” Tendou coos, “Anyway we are getting to set off the fire alarm.” ‘

Semi and Shirabu’s jaws drop at the idea. “You have to be joking. How are we going to do that? The fire alarm is out there.” Shirabu whisper yells pointing to the gym. 

“In each room of the gyms there is a smoke detector that will set off the fire alarm and the sprinkler system will go off in the main gym to protect it from fire damage.” Ushijma explains gesturing to the blinking smoke detector in the corner of the room. 

Semi looks at the ace confused, “How do you know that?” 

“The school safety handbook.” 

“Of course you would read that.”

“It has important information.” 

Shirabu pipes in, “Okay that could work, but how are we going to set off the alarm? Don’t we need smoke?” 

Tendou digs around in his duffel bag and pulls out a matchbook holding it up triumphantly. “These are going to do it.” 

“Why do you have…” Shirabu begins to ask but just shakes his head sighing, “Forget it let's just get out of here.”  
The four make their way over to the smoke detector. Tendou lights one of the matches then sets the match book on fire reaching up to the detector, and before anyone could say anything the fire alarm went off with shrieking noise almost as loud as the screaming basketball players getting drenched from the sprinklers. The four volleyball players rushed to the door peeking out once the shouting stopped to make sure the gym was clear. Once they were sure no one would see them, they bolted out of the clubroom and made their way to the side exit. Once they were outside they rushed back to the dorms dripping water along the way.

“Well that was fun.” Tendou says drying his hair with the towel Ushijima had handed to him. 

“You and I have very different definitions of fun.” Semi grumbles as he pulls off his wet socks.  
Tendou just starts laughing, “Aww Semisemi lighten up. We got out of there and no one is the wiser.” 

“That is true, and it will take awhile before the gym is cleaned up from all the water.” Ushijima comments tossing his wet shirt in his laundry hamper heading to his closet to get a new one. 

“All well that ends well, but are we still going to get back at the basketball team?” Shibaura asks, looking at the other guys in the room. 

Tendou claps his hands together laughing, “Oh hell yes we are!”

Semi and Shibaura groan and collapse on the floor next to each other. Ushijima just shakes his head with a slight smile on his face, handing one of his shirts to Tendou to replace Tendou’s wet one. “We should plan the next prank with the whole team.”

“Waka you are a truly brilliant miracle boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time, and I have never written for these characters before so sorry for the any of the OOCness. I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway.


End file.
